Forever changed
by HappyVampire
Summary: Karin is normal...or so she thought. When she ends up meeting her brothers enemy, Grimmjow, she and him start to get certain feelings. Their world is forever changed. Summary sucks...sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Information about them**

**Ichigo, age: 22. Height: 6'2". **

**Karin, age: 16. Height: 5'3".**

**Uzue, age: 16. Height: 5'5"**

**Rukia, age: unkown. Height: 5'2"**

**Grimmjow, age: unkown. Height: 6'3"**

I sighed as I walked home from school. It had been a full day of school, drama and, of course, soccer. The second I got home would consist of a shower and my bed. I thought about that as I realized..._Crap! I took a wrong turn._ That's just great, more time away from my shower and sleep.

"You bastard!" I heard a familar voice shout. _Ichigo?_ I looked around but saw no one. _Ha. Just imagined it. _I almost laughed at myself. _I'm that tired, eh?_

"Come on. You can do better! I know you can, Ichigo," I heard another voice say. What the?

"Just cut it out. The war is over!" I heard Ichigo's voice again. "Quit trying to fight." Ichigo! I looked around the corner, nothing.

"It may be over... but that doesn't mean anything to me," I heard the second voice say. Up. I looked up...and there they were. Standing in mid air. A blue haired man swinging a sword at my brother, my brother in those wierd, black cloths, swinging his sword back at the man.

"Ichigo!" I called, fear in my voice that I couldn't hide. He's going to be killed! Ichigo looked down at me in surprise, the blue haired man did too.

"Karin?" he said in shock. "Get out of, Karin! Go home." What? What did he mean? The man he was fighting grinned.

"Karin, I want you to run. Now," Ichigo told me.

"What's going on?" I screamed at him. "I'm not leaving!"

"Who's the brat?" asked the man. I glared at him.

"Are you a crazy person?" I damanded, his grin only widened.

"Ahh. She's your sister?" Ichigo glared this time.

"Karin, go home. Touch her...and I'll kill you, Grimmjow," Ichigo said. Grimmjow...? What a weird name, I thought.

"She looks like you, and, from what I can tell, acts like you, too." He smirked again. "I wonder..."

"Don't even, I'd kill you before I'd let you do anything to her!" Ichigo told him, but nothing seemed to faze him, he just kept on grinning.

"I doubt that," he said back. and, suddenly, something red started building up from his hand.

"No...!" Ichigo started but got cut off when it burst. I couldn't see anything.

"Ichigo!" I screamed. Then the blue haired man was at my side, grabbing me and bam. We were gone in a flash, in a completely different part of town. "Let me go!" I yelled. He ignored me. Oh, no. _What'll I do? It was my fault that Ichigo got hurt, isn't it? It was because I distracted him! Is he okay?_ Tears threatened to fall at the thought of Ichigo dead or dying, but I wouldn't cry. No way I'd cry.

"Don't worry," the man said, as if reading my thoughts. "Your brothers not dead, only stunned. I wouldn't kill him when I can use you to play around with him. This is gonna be fun."

"What's your problem? Are you retarded? You've got some serious problems!" I screamed at him, he grinned. "What did he do to you? Why are you messing with him? And for Gods sake! Let me go!" He landed on top of a builed and dropped me. "Ouch," I said, rubbing my arm.

"You said to let you down..." I glared.

"I didn't say drop me, idiot."

"I suppose I can't take you back to Heuko, you be eaten up the second I turned away," he muttered.

"What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere with you! I'm going home," I said and stood up. I looked around but I didn't see any place to get off at. I even tried the door but it was locked. "...Just as soon as I figure out how."

"Come one. I know someone here that has a house, we can stay there, I guess." This guy was getting on my nerves.

"I told you, I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"To bad. Let's go." He grabbed me by the waist and took off again. I quit struggling when I realized that we were in the air, flying. Heights were something that got to me, I wasn't afraid of anything...except them. I shrieked as I realized how high we were and rapped my arms around his neck in a Death Grip.

"Ha ha! Scared of heights, are we, shorty?" I didn't care if he mocked me, all that I could think about was how high we were right now. When we landed, he had to tear my arms off him before I realized I was standing on my beloved, safe ground. Right there, in front of me stood a big house. I presumed that was the house he had been talking about. I started to run in the other direction but he caught my arm and dragged me up the stairs.

"No! Let go off me!" How the hell was he so strong? it just wasn't human! He dragged my up some stairs and kicked a door open and threw me in.

"Be a good little human and stay," he said before shutting the door on me. I searched for the light switch and, finally finding it, switched it on. The room was mostly white with black trim. Very old fasion, I thought. A big bed rested on one side of the walls, and even though I had been kidnap...it was to tempting and I was far to tired to resist.

I woke up the next morning, forgeting what had happened and freaking out over being in a strange bed. It soon hit me, though, and I wish it hadn't. _What am I going to do?_ I wondered. I got out of the bed and walked over to the door. _Should I?_ _Oh, come on. He kidnapped you! Who cares what he thinks! _I opened the door and walked out into the hallway that he had dragged me down last night. I looked around, not seing anyone, but there was a pair of stairs and I ran down them. As I hit the bottom of the stairs and made a run for the door, I smacked right into something...or someone, rather. I looked up to a surprised but smiling, silver haired man.

"Ah, your Karin. Ichigo's little sister?" he asked.

"Who are you?" I damanded.

"Gin. my name is a Gin." I glared.

"How do I get out of here, then, Gin?" I questioned. He blinked.

"Why, the front door of course." That's all I needed. I already knew that that was the exit, but I just needed the reasurence. "But," he added," I don't know if I'd try to leave. He's watching you." I turned to give him a look.

"That's just creepy." I headed out the front door and into a bright, sunny day. I started to walk down the steps and decided that the only place to walk was up the hill, so, I did. I walked...and walked. It probably didn't take longer than fifteen minutes to reach the top...but once I hit the top, something slammed into me, throwing me to the ground along with a heavy weight on top of me.

"You have to know that you'd never escape. I've been watching you since you left the house...just for your information." I shoved him off and stood up in a huff.

"And you let me walk all the way up the hill before letting me know?!" He smiled.

"Yep, pretty much. It's more fun that way," he said. I rolled my eyes, trudging off in the direction I had been going in before I was slammed to the ground. He was suddenly in front of me. Glaring. "This is getting annoying. And boring."

"I don't c..." I started but got cut off as he grabbed me and did that thing he did where you were in one place and in another in an instant. We were back at the house and then in the room I'd slept in last night. "Would you quit that?!" I shouted. "You do realise that the second Ichigo finds me, he's going to kill you, right?" He laughed.

"That loser? Like he'd ever beat me. He's as weak as they c..." This time he was the one that got interupted because I walked right up to him and slapped him right on the face. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to punch him, he was just too tall. His face went from surpised to furious. "You think you can just do that, huh?" The look on his face told me to keep my mouth shut. He stalked toward me and reached for me.

"No!" I screamed, at the same instant a light came from my hands, blinding me, but helping me at the same time.

(Grimmjow P.O.V)

So she thought she could get away with hitting me, did she? I stalked toward her but before I could grab her, a light came from her hands and filled the room. I squinted and covered my eyes with my hands. It couldn't be..._she_ couldn't be...? I flew forward to knock her to the ground. She wasn't awake, what she'd just done must have knocked her out. I picked her up and threw her on the bed.

**Two hourse later**

She woke up, finally, and sat up.

"You and I are going to have to talk," I said. Her eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about?" I smiled.

"If I'm not wrong, and I highly doubt that I am, you are very, very valluble. And not just to me." She threw back the covers and tried to get up but I pushed her back down. "Not so fast," I told her.

"You. Are. Crazy. Just let me go." I smiled.

"No way. Not now that I know what you are."

"And what would that be?" she muttered.

"Akutuka and Vilaya," I said matter of facty.

"Sorry, I don't speak crazy..."

"It's not crazy. A long time ago, a Soul Reaper, Vilaya, and a Hollow, Akutuka, in a human form somehow had a child together. That child was, Zaxexa, she was one of the most powerful beings. And right now I'm thinking you have some of her blood in you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! This was actually my first Fanfiction. Me and my little sister got bored and we weren't tired so we stayed up till 3:00am wrighting it, lol! I will admit that she did most of the thinking and plots of it. I did write this second chapter by myself because of some things going on that have me up in Kansas. If you don't like it, I can let my little sister know that she has the true talent. XD A big thanks goes out to Zubby-KUN, HitsukarinLover29, and eizohellsing for reviewing, following and such. Thank you, my sister will be thrilled!**

_"A long time ago, a Soul Reaper, Vilaya, and a Hollow, Akutuka, in a human form somehow had a child together. That child was, Zaxexa, she was one of the most powerful beings. And right now I'm thinking you have some of her blood in you." _

I stared out of the window as I sat on my bed. It had been a week since that day with the light and Grimmjow's words when he told me what I was. I agreed to let him teach me only because I wanted to be like Ichigo, I wanted to help poeple like him. I knew Ichigo wouldn't teach me a thing, even if he could since I seemed to be a bit different than what he was, because he wouldn't want me in danger. Grimmjow didn't seem to see that as an problem. He had said, "The only reason I would ever teach you is because you have promes, power. I like that." I didn't care for his reasons, I only cared for becoming like Ichigo and helping poeple, like I have said. I had just woken up ten minutes before and we had practice in about thirty. It wasn't hard, practice, he said it would, though. At the moment all I have to do is practice controling this 'Light' I have. I had been able to bring it back once since that day, Grimmjow had said things, things that had made me angry, things and Ichigo, that's when it happened again. That was the only time I had been able to do it again, he had tried again but for some reason it hadn't worked.

"Hey, your late," said an annoyed Grimmjow. I glared.

"No...Im." Crap, I was. I must have lost track of time. "Wh...whatever."

"Actually, I don't want to do the usual. I want to teach you to Flash step."

"To what?" I asked. "What's that?"

"Its actually not something that I can teach you, your going to have to feel it yourself."

"Wait, I don't get it," I said. What did he mean ''its not something I can teach you"? That didn't make sense.

"Come on, quit being annoying. You'll see," he muttered, heading out the door.

"Hey...wait. What do you mean?" I ran after him. I grabbed his arm, turning him around. He glared down at me, hands in his pockets, blue orbs boring into mine. "Why don't you ever explain things to me?"

"It doesn't matter. All you need to do is learn what I'm teaching you." he jerked his arm back and started down the hall again. He was so...annoying!

"Wait...Ugh! Wait!" I called, running after him. "That wasn't an answer. Grimmj..." He turned around and stalked towards me in an angry huff.

"Look, I'm teaching you. Why? because you obviously think I'm the only one willing to. Why do I myself want to teach you? because I _love_ power and I think you would be a worthy side-kick for me." He so was full of himself!

"What makes you think I would be your 'side-kick'?" I asked, standing straight and crossing my arms. "I'm doing this so that I can fight next to my _brother_. Ichigo. Why? because Ichigo helps people, he saves people. He's good, your bad. Now ask me, who do you think I would choose in the end?" I said, jabbing his chest with my finger.

"I think I could change your mind." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him.

"Wh..what are you doing?!" I punched his arm and tried to pull my hand back. "Sto...stop! What're you...?" He dipped his head low and his lips almost brushed mine when I flipped. I was there, in his arms...and the next I was on the other side of the hall, breathless. _What the...? How the..? How did I get here so fast? _

"That was Flash Step," came a voice behind me. "I figured that would be enough to freak you out enough to do it." He did that to get me to Flash Step?!

"You...!" I started. "You did that to motivate me?!" I growled. He grinned the widest grin he seemed to do.

"You did it, didn't you?" I opened my mouth to say something but he beat me to it. "I think I know what to do to freak you out enough to wanna get away from me." I glarred.

"I _always _want to get away from you," I said and walked away. Maybe it was crazy...but he wasn't all that bad. He was cute, not looks, just cute. His personality was gruff and mean but he had a sweet side...somewhere. And I wanted to find it. I felt something, not sure what it was yet...but I liked him. He acts all tough and bad...but he's not.

(Ichigo POV)

Karin had been missing for a month. The guy I hated the most had taken her away, kidnapped her. I had no idea where to find her because Grimmjow was a master at hiding, even more than he was at fighting. He would hurt her, kill her, if he hadn't already. I punched the worden poll next to me, shattering the it and it fell in a huff. I had to find her. Had to! My friends told me not to worry...how could I not? She's my little sister! Rukia had tried to conince the Soul Socity to help me out, but they had refused saying that it was not their problem. _Basterds. _

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" I heard Rukia call from behind. "We saw her! Karin! We saw her!" I shifted into my shingami, ready to take off the second she told me and raced toward her.

"Where? Where is she?!"

"We don't know...I, me and Renji saw her and that Grimmjow. He attacked us the second he saw us and they got away. Ichigo...she was Flash Steppng..." My eyes widened.

"Sh...she...was _what?_"

"And she didn't seem like she hated being with him...She went willingly with him." Damn him! He had done something to make her!

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" I shot off, not caring where I went...just wanting my little sister safe.

_Dammit! Where are you, Karin?_

(Karin POV)

Ichigo was worried...he was looking for me. I knew that the day his friends had called out to me...but I had ignored them. I needed to go back soon. I had already learned how to Flash step and I had learned how to activate my light. Though now I knew it wasn't a light, or at least when I could control it it wasn't. When I was angry or upset was when it would be light, otherwise, it was just...something. I could control everything. Move things. I had a lot to learn, but I think that I'll be fine on my own now. It had been fun, surprisingly, to be here with Grimmjow. I saw sides off him not many get to, still not much at all, though. I had nothing to pack, except for a few cloths that I had borrowed since I only had the ones on my back when I got here, so I didn't have any bags. I just had to head out the door. I turned to the door...and he was there. He knew I was leaving.

"Are you sure you want to go?" he asked. I bit my lip and nodded slowly. I walked toward the door, toward him...and walked past. This was harder than I thought it would be...so much harder. I thought went through my head. _This could be the last time you'll see him, you know? _I stopped, turned around, and began walking back to him. He was in the same place, still looking into my now empty room. I reached him, grabbed the collar of his coat, pulled him down, and kissed his cheek. Not the lips, just a simple kiss on the cheek. If I kissed him for real, it would be harder to leave, if I kissed him as a friend on the ckeek...there wouldn't be any complications. I pulled away, smiled...and this time I walked away for good. I walked down roads that used to be so familular to me...only now they were strange to me. I looked at the house I had lived in my whole house...but it now looked like a ghost of the past. I opened the gate, that annoying, squeaky gate and headed up the steps. I opened the door. It was empty. _I guess their all out. _

"Uzue? You home already? I thought you were..." Ichigo stopped dead, eyes widening as his they saw me. He ran toward me as fast as he could and grabbed me in a huge bear hug. "Karin! Karin! Are you okay?! Where have you been?"

"I'm...fine. Just...can't...breath..." I said with effort. He pulled back.

"Karin, what happened? Where did he take you? Have you been hurt? How did you get away?" he said so fast I barely understood.

"Nothing happened, he took me to his friends place, I'm not hurt, and he let me go," I explained. Ichigo's eyes widened once again.

"He let you go?" I nodded.

"Karin, you don't know much I've been worried!" He grabbed me up in another tight hug.

"I'm fine, Ichigo. I have something I need to tell you." He pulled back with a questioning look on his face. "I...I'm like you. Sort of, anyway. I have Hollow and Soul reaper blood in me," I told him.

"Karin, did he tell you that? He's just lying..." he stopped as I made the couch come off the ground, floating.

"I am. Its true. He tought me." Ichigo's mouth gaped open.

"I...you...How?" I shrugged.

"Just like you, I guess. You have that Soul Reaper blood in you. I guess I got something else that's in there, too." His face looked sad almost.

"Karin, I'm so sorry I didn't find you. I'm sorry I didn't protect you." I smiled at him and hugged him.

"Its fine, Ichigo. Fine. Grimmjow never even hurt me, I was never harmed. I'm back now, that's whats important, right?" I soothed. He nodded on my shoulder. I felt something wet and I lifted his head to see what it was. "Ichigo...your crying?" He rubbed his tears away.

"No way! I'm not..." I gave him a reasuring smile.

"I missed you, too, Ichi." He gave me a smile and hugged me again for the 100th time today.

"We've gotta call Dad and Uzue." I nodded and he pulled out his iphone, called them...and they were soon back and giving me hugs and questioning me.

"Oh, Karin, I've been so worried! I'm so glad your safe!" Uzue said as we headed up stairs for bed. I nodded and gave her a side hug.

"I missed you, too, sis." I climbed into bed. I felt my phone buzz right before sleep took over and grabbed it off the nightstand. I checked to see who it was that texted: Unknown. Weird. I looked at the message and realized who it was from the second I read the first word.

_I'll be watching you. I haven't given up yet. _

I smiled to myself and layed the phone back onto the nightstand and fell into the best sleep I had had in forever. And for some reason...my last thought before it took over was..._Grimmjow. _

_"Grimmjow, its going to be cold!" I squealed at him. He smiled at me and grabbed ahold of my han._

_"Come on. It'll be fun." He laughed. He pulled me down into the clearest of lakes. The water rippled at our hips and dripped from our hair. I laughed and screamed at him. _

_I punched his shoulder, shouting, "Now look what you've done. We're all wet!" He grabbed ahold of my waist, lifting my up in the water so that I almost reached him in height. He dipped his head, our lips brushed...Beep!_

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! I rolled over and hit the snooze button on my alarm, groaning as it woke me up from my sleep. _What was that dream all about? Nothing, nothing. Don't worry about it,_ I told myself. I smelled food downstairs and I jumped out of bed and bounded down the stairs. Uzue was in the kitchen making pancakes, eggs, and baken.

"Morning, Karin! How did you sleep?" she asked as I walked in.

"Great. It smells amazing, Uzue," I told her, smiling. She beamed and loaded a plate with food and put it down on the table for me. "Thanks. Did Dad already leave?" I asked.

"Yeah, he left a while ago." I nodded.

"And Ichigo?"

"He left too, I think. He was gone when I got up." I chewed slowly, savoring the amazing taste of Uzue's cooking. She wanted to be a chef when she got older, she had the talent for sure. I heard my phone buzzing and saw that Ichigo was calling.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked him.

"Just checking in on you. Sorry I left early, me, Rukia and Renji all had to go out. Buisness."

"Its fine. I'm fine."

"Alright, good. Kay, later."

"Bye, Ichi." I hung up the phone and sat it down to finish my food. My phone buzzed again and I rolled my eyes, just wanting to eat my food. Which was what I did, I waited till I was done and walked into the living room, plopping down on the couch and checked it. My heart skipped a beat as I saw who it was from.

_You didn't answer my text last night!_

_Anyway, meet me at the place we first_

_met at. I'll be waiting._

My heart thumped and thumped. I threw my phone on the couch, struggled with my shoes, and ran out the door. _I think...I think I might...actually...like him!_

**I'm so very sorry its short! I don't have a lot of time and I thought that I should at least update **_**something. **_**So here it is. Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, guys! I'm not sure if this is th greatest chapter, lol. I'm trying to get good at wrighting, its something i really enjoy doing. I love your reviews and everything, thank you! I hope you enjoy it! Just message me if you think I should change anything or if you have any ideas you'd like me to put in it.**

I ran toward the meeting place, wind biting my face. I bit my lip as I smiled. _Grimmjow! _I silently called. I rounded a corner and headed up the empty street, my hair flowing down my hips. I stopped as I got to the spot..._the spot. _The spot where we first met...the spot where it all started. Breathless a I looked and saw him...He was leaning agaist the brick wall. He lifted his head as he noticed me and the sun hit his eyes...making them glow a bright blue. I ran toward him, not caring if anyone saw, I flung myself into his arms. He chuckled and rapped his arms around my waist. I felt my phone go off but ignored it but it kept ringing.

"Ugh!" I growled, pulling back. I grabbed my phone and looked to see who it was. Ichigo... "Uh, hey."

"Where are you?" he asked.

"I...uh..I'm with a friend." It wasn't exactly a lie...

"You shouldn't be running off when your own. You just got back, you know." I almost smiled. _He's worried. _

"I know. I'll be back soon, I just ran out with a friend."

"Alright. Uh, see you later?"

"Yeah. Bye, Ichi." I hung up and stuck my phone in my pocket. Grimmjow was standing back, hands in his pockets.

"A friend?" he mumered.

"I didn't lie, I am out with a friend.," I pointed out.

"I'm not talking about you lying. I'm a 'freind'?" _Oh... _

"Well...of course. I think so. Your my friend. I say you are, do you...?" He stopped me, leaning down and pecking my lips with his. It was just a kid-like kiss, but sweet anyway. I looked at him confused.

"No, I think we're more."

"Best friends?" I muttered.

"No."

"Super-mega best friends?" He chuckled.

"No."

"So close we're like siblings?" I asked, though I knew what he was getting to.

"No, stuped. I...Ugh! This is hard to say." I smiled and laughed. He didn't show this side to anyone. Heck, it was the first time I have seen it.

"I like you too," I said for him.

He stared down at me beofre smiling and saying, "I know. What girl wouldn't like me?" I punched him in the arm.

"Your too full of yourself!" He rubbed his arm and laughed.

"That's impossible when your as sexy as me, Karin." I froze. It was the first time he had ever call me by mine name, before it had just been, "You! Girl, stuped, weakling."

"What are you gaping at?" He glared.

"You..you called me Karin," I stated. He looked away as if he was embarrassed.

"That's your name, isn't it? Why wouldn't I call you that?"

"Never mind," I mumered. "It was just nice, hearing you say it." I grabbed his hand saying, "I have to go. Ichi will worry if I'm gone long." He frowned down at me.

"Who cares?" he whined.

"He's my _brother_," I said. "I care. I'll see you sometime, right?"

"Bye," he said grumpy-like. I smiled and laughed at him.

"Such a baby," I cooned. "Um, bye, Grimmjow." He looked up at his name being said. "I gotta go."

"One sec..." he said before grabbing me by the waist, pulling me close, and planting his lips on mine. It wasn't one of those mind-blowing, earth-shattering five star-movie kisses. It was sweet, warm, and soft. I pulled back saying, "I really have to go now," and gave him one last kiss before darting back toward home. I reached the door, shoved it open, taking the steps by two and slamming my door behind me. I sank back down my door, touching my hand to my lips. _We...we kissed! I can't beleive this! _I smiled and ran to my bed, plopping myself into it. I had always told myself that when, if I fell in love I would never act like one of those silly, giggly girls. But here I was, smiling like an idiot.

(Grimmjow POV)

I couldn't get her out of my head. She was perfect. _But falling in live with a human, Grimmjow? _I asked myself. I had tried to not let it get to me, tried to convince her of that too. It obviously hadn't worked. I ran my hand through my sky-blue hair, still standing in the same spot I had been in when we kissed. Swoosh...Someone landed behind me. I turned and saw that spiky, orange hair that I hated so much. I grinned at him, hoping he had just seen what had gone on with me and his sister. He glared the mosy icy glare at me. _Oh, he saw it alright. _

"What...did...you...do to her?" he barely got out.

"Nothing. I can't help it she falls for me," I replied in a cocky tone.

"You leave her alone or..."

"Or what?" I said. "Your going to put on your 'big-brother' face and punch me? She's actually happy with me, can't you see? Why can't you trust her?" With that I Flash stepped and left him gaping there speachless. _Like hell I'm going to deal with over protecive, annnoying brothers. _It was Karin that I wanted, not to deal with her family or anyone else. And I wouldn't take a package deal.

(Yuzu POV)

I leaned against the solid wall and waited for him to show up. I had told everyone that I was heading out with my friend, but in truth I was waiting for someone. Szayel...I had met him a while back. Ichigo and his friends thought that I knew nothing, but I knew at least a little. I knew that Szayel had tried to kill my brother...But he was good now. He wanted to be with me, he wanted to change.

"Yuzu..." came voice from my right.

"Szayel!" I ran into his arms.

"I've missed you." I nodded into his shoulder.

"I missed you, too. Where have you been?" I asked.

"Just taking care of a few things, nothing to worry about. I'm back now. For good." I smiled at him.

"Szayel, I...Karin...she...Well, do know if you friend...Grimmjow has been around her?" He gave me a confused look.

"I don't know. I can find out, though." I nodded.

"I'd like that. He um...he kidnapped her a week ago and she's been acting weird ever since. Hanging out with friend she never cared about before, she's smiling...like she used to," I explained.

"Is that a bad thing, Yu?" I instantly shook my head.

"No, no, of course not. Its great! Its just...well..I think it has to do with him. Call it my twin intuition," I said, smiling at him. I put my hand on his cheek. "Just...please look into it."

"Of course. I'll talk to him, though that probably won't go too well. Grimmjow keeps to himself."

"I understand. So... what do you wanna do?" He grinned.

"I got us a nice table at the best resturant in town." I smiled in delight.

"Really? Oh, Szayel! That sounds so fantastic." I beamed at him. Szayel wasn't what people thought...he was good. And I love him.

(Karin POV)

Yuzu closed out bedroom door shut. It was 12:00am... Pretty late for coming back from a friends, I thought. It was weird for Yuzu to even be late at all. I rolled over and face hr as she got into bed.

"Yuzu?" I called softly. She froze...as if being caught doing something bad.

"Oh...Your still awake, Karin?" I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously. You were at Yuki's for a long time. I was worried." She proped her elbow up and rested her chin on her hand.

"Right. I fell alseep, we fell asleep, and her parents weren't there to wake us up. So that's why," she said a little too fast, I thought. I decided to shake it off. Yuzu was a good girl, if she had done something she didn't want to tell me about, I wasn't going to worry. I trusted my twin. My phone buzzed.

"Who..."

_Meet me at the usual place. _

Grimmjow.

"Hey, uh, Yuzu. My friend needs some help. Her...uh, car broke down. I'll be back in a while," I told her.

"Thi late? Okay..." she said. I jumped out of bed, thew some jeans on, a Red Dead Redemption shirt on, my shoes, and took off. I saw him standing up at the corning.

"Grimmjow, its late."

"I know. But, Karin, I don't want to sneak around anymore, I want to live together!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, readers! I was wanting yout opinion on something. What do you think of me wrighting a story on how Yuzu and Szayel met? Review or message me your answers! Also, I have another story that I will publish tonight, check it out! Thanks for reading, reviewing, and following!**

_"I know. But, Karin, I don't want to sneak around anymore, I want to live together!" _

I stumbled backwords. Grimmjow reached out to steady me but I smacked his hand away. "You...your asking me to just leave my family..?" I asked. "Your asking me to leave them?!"

"I don't want them, Karin, I want you. And do you really think that they would ever approve? Me, a Hollow and you...the human daughter with a brother that hates me and I him. Me and Ichigo are never going to _ever_ get along. Ever. Come on, Karin. Just leave with me," he pleaded.

"Grimmjow...I...I can't just leave them. Their my family, you know. They could be yours too, you just have to give it time," I told him, looking at him with pleading eyes, hoping he would just let it be.

"Do you really think that they'll _ever _be okay with it? No, they won't" he answered for me. But I refused to think that way.

"They are my family, they trust me, they wwant me to be happy. Grimm...Hey, lets tell them tommorow...after you've calmed down a bit, kay? They're going to be fine with it, I promise," I said truthfully. They would be...at least...well...Yuzu might. He rolled his eyes at me but nodded his head. "I'll see you tommorow, alright?" He gave me another nod before turning and leaving.

(Yuzu POV)

"So your saying that Karin and Grimmjow-san have been sneeking around?" I asked Szayel. He nodded his head, comfirming it.

"It seems they have taken a liking to each other." I beamed up at him, smiling like I never had before. "Are you alright, Yu?" he asked me.

"Oh, Szayel, don't you see? I can talk to her about it, about us. Me and her...we're doing the same thing, falling for hollows. I always thought that, even though we were twins...we were so unlike each other. But look at us." Szayel smiled down at me.

"I'm glad you're happy, Yu." I stood up on my tip-toes and kissed him.

"I've got to go. I love you," and darted back toward my house.

(Karin POV)

Yuzu came bursting into our room, obviously excited.

"Yuzu, your gonna brake the door."She smiled at me. _Uh oh...she's got something on her mind. _

"Karin, I have something I need to tell you. I know about you...about you and Grimmjow-san." My eyes widened. How could she possibly know?! "But I also have a secret of my own..."

"Wh...what," I managed to get out. She figeted with her hands.

"I...I also have someone like him," she blurted out. My eyes widened even more, if that was even possible.

"Like...like Grimmjow? You mean a hollow?" She nodded.

"Actually, Szayel knows Grimmjow. They are...well, not really friends, but they know each other." My mouth gaped open. I didn't know what to say. This was...crazy. CRAZY! Me and Yuzu, the twins, who had never been alike...had done the same thing. Fallen for someone we shouldn't.

"Yuzu...do you want to meet Grimmjow?" Her eyes widened and she smiled.

"Only if you'll meet Szayel!" she beamed. I nodded like crazy.

"I'll go text him!" we both said at the same time, then burst out laughing. "Lets meet at the park?" Yuzu nodded at me. I grabbed my phone.

_"Grimmjow, I need to see you. I have a big surprise! Meet me at the park."_

_"I'll see you there," _he replied. I ran over to Yuzu.

"Alright, lets go!" We linked hands and ran out the door towards the park.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" roared an obviously angry Grimmjow.

"I should be asking you the same thing," came another voice that I didn't know.

"Grimmjow!" I called, rounding the corner.

"Yuzu," said a pink haired guy that I assumed was Szayel. Yuzu ran into his arms, hugging him tight.

"Karin, what's this?!" Grimmjow growled.

"Yuzu and him, she just told me about it, and she knows about us...somehow." Grimmjow's eyes widened.

"That's your sister?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah. That's your friend?"

"Ha! Hardly. We just know each other," he replied. I walked over to him and rapped my arms around his waist and he hugged me back.

"Grimmjow, Karin and Szayel...they're like us," I said, pulling my head back to look at him. "I think it might help when we tell the rest of my family." He gave me a look.

"Actually...Ichigo knows."

"What?! How?" I asked, pulling back.

"He saw, I just didn't get around to telling you." I closed my eyes, trying to calm down. This was supposed to be happy, I didn't need to get all mad over something like that.

"Its fine," I said, sighing. I turned to Yuzu.

"Szayel? Uh, hi. Its nice to meet you," I said to him. He gave me a bright smile.

"Its a pleasure, Karin." Obviously Yuzu had told him my name. He turned his eyes to Grimmjow. "I never thought for a second that we would have something in common, Grimmjow. But here we are, falling for... not only humans, but twins." Grimmjow actually grinned at him and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, never would have thought."

"Its nice to meet you, Grimmjow-san," Yuzu butted in. Grimmjow looked at my sister.

"Whatever, kid," he repliad to her and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "What's her name again?"

"Yuzu. Her name is Yuzu. You should know this," I told him, shoving his arm off me.

"What? You never told me!" he accused.

"Oh..." I mumbled, blushing. Yuzu skipped over to me and grabbed my arm.

"Oh, Karin. Isn't this great?" she said, smiling, braking the silence. I looked up at my sister who was taller than me by a few inches.

"Yeah, it is. Grimmjow, be nice to her, okay?" I warned. He glared at me and grabbed my arm, pulling me back from Yuzu and rapped his arms around my neck. Yuzu giggled and walk back to Szayel to rap her arm around his waist.

"Hey, Karin, let's get outa' here," Grimmjow whined. I closed my eyes and sighed. Yeah, he obviously wasn't the type to want to hang out with other couples.

"Okay, okay! Bye, Yu, love you. Uh, it was nice to meet you, Szayel."

"Bye, Karin," Yuzu called, waving her hand. Grimmjow grabbed my hand and we Flash Stepped to a roof top. _The _roof top. The one he had taken me to when he had kidnapped me.

"Karin, this is really hard to say, 'cause, you know...I'm not good at these things. But, uh...I..uh...Ugh!" He growled, grabbing my waist and pulling me to him. "I love you." My eyes widened just before he planted his lips on mine. It took me a second before I rapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sweet taste of him. _Mint...Apples...Grimmjow. _I started to pull back, seeing as how we usually stopped there but he didn't let me. He backed me up against a wall and put his hands on either side of me. I sighed into the kiss but didn't stop him. He deepened the kiss and in the second I knew where he was wanting this to go. I psuhed at his chest.

"Grimmjow...stop..." I told him, finally ripping my mouth from his. His only reply was kissing his way down my neck. "Grimmjow...Grimmjow, stop!" He backed his arm away and slammed it back right by the side of my head and growled. "Grimmjow..." he cut me off by grabbing the back of my head and crushing his lips to mine again in a hard kiss. "Mmmhgmm," I mumbled into his mouth. I turned my head to the side, ripping my mouth, yet again, from his. "Stop! Just stop! What's wrong with you?!" He grinned down at me.

"You want it. I know you do!" My eyes widened in anger right before I whipped my hand out and smacked him as hard as I could. His cheek turned red from it but I didn't care.

"What's with you?" I asked, pushing him aside and backing away from him. He turned and glared at me. For the first time in years my eyes teared up. "This was...this was supposed to be sweet. This is the first time you've said you love me! It was supposed to be sweet, not turn into you doing something like THIS!" I screamed at him. His eyes filled with guilt and at that point tears were rolling down my face.

"I...Karin..."

"Don't!" I yelled. "Just don't." I turned and Flashed to my house. I opened the door and slammed it shut, sliding down to the floor, unable to control my tears.

"Karin?" called Ichigo. "Is that you?" he asked, walking over to me. I tried to rub my tears away but they wouldn't stop.

"Uh, yeah. I was going to go up and do my home-work," I said, trying to walk past him. He grabbed my arm and utrned me around and hugged me, which only made me cry harder.

"Shhhh, shhh. Its okay. Tell me what happened." I shook my head. I wouldn't tell him...I wouldn't tell anyone. I didn't burden others with my problems.

"No. I can't."

"I understand. I'm here for you, though, Karin. Know that." I nodded and walked up to my room...and there he was.

**I had FUN wrighting this! Though I am a bit embarressed about the make-out seen. . Kya! I know its short...like all the others. But I am so busy! Hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So! sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have no internet unless I go to town! *Gasps* The horror! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! 3**

_**Destinys child: part one**_

Grimmjow stood there, hands in his pockets and an awkward pose. "Get out," I said, crossing my arms.

"Hey, I said I was sorry." I glared.

"Right, I'm just supposed to forgive you for what you did?" I replied. When he didn't say anything, I said, "I believe I told you to get out," and pointed to the window.

"Kar..."

"No!" I shouted. "Just...give me some time. Leave. Me. Alone." He crossed his arms and made a pouting face that a child would make.

"No," was his reply. I sighed roughly and stomped my foot.

"I'm serious! Right now you make me sick." I waited and when he didn't say anything, I said, "You think I'm going to forgive you if you act like a bratty child?" He shifted, obviously seeing the logic in my words.

"Well..."

"Out, Grimmjow! I want you out." I flicked my head toward the window.

"But..."

"Out," I said simply. He gave me one last child-like face then was gone. I let out the breath that I had been holding as I fell onto my bed. How had it turned out like this? It had been such a fantastic day, what had happened to him? _Now what will I do? I'm not sure how to forgive him. But I'm also not sure how not to. _Give it time. I'll just have to sleep on it. With that, I rolled over onto my side and fell fast asleep.

(Grimmjow's POV)

Why did I do that? I had asked myself a million times. I had so little time left with her, and I really did love her. Now she hates me.

"Haha," came a deep voice behind me. "Grimmjow, I am surprised. I really am. Is this your way of pushing her away, seeing as how you so little time left." I turned and glared at the brown haired man.

"And who's fault is that, Azien?" He chuckled. I wanted to hurl.

"That is true. But, you know, I can't have you running around with the Kurusaki's little sister, now could I?" he said in the most evil tone I had ever heard. "I was very kind to give you a few months with the girl...and as you know, if you brake the deal, she dies." I held myself back from attacking the brown haired man. That would only lead to Karin getting hurt. He knew I cared too much for her. He knew she was my _weakness. _

"You have two weeks left with the girl, you'd best make them count." He gave me one last smirk before he disapeared. _Two weeks left...Maybe its best to just let her be mad, it would make it easier to part...kinda. _No. A voice kept ringing in my ear. _She need to know that you actually really do love her. I need to make this right._

(Karin's POV)

I muttered in my sleep as I woke. I had dreamed about Grimmjow, what a shock. I still wasn't sure how I was going to handle that, by the way. I just didn't know if I had it in me to forgive him...What am I saying...I already had. I don't think it was even possible for me to be mad at him. Its a curse, really. I stumbled down the hall, still sleepy. I stepped into the bath room, rubbing my eyes and stripping off my cloths so I could shower. I let the hot water wake me and groaned as I realized I had to face another day that would most likely suck. Now I didn't usually complain or anything, but I found myself feeling just a little sorry for myself, though maybe that's just because my relationship with Grimmjow seemed to be weakening. Or, at least, he seemed to be getting bored of me, I think. I stepped out of the shower and rapped the towl around me and headed to my room to dress in fresh cloths. After I dressed, I turned to my window as I wanted to open it, feeling like the room was too stuffy, and he was...well, there. Again. I jumped back.

"Jesus! How long have you been standing there?!" I shrieked.

"Do you mean to ask if I saw you dress? No, I did not," he told me.

"If you didn't see me dress...then how did you know I was _changing?_" I asked firmly.

"Your hair's wet...its a little obvious."

"Oh..." Well don't I feel stuped?

"Look, I just want to start by saying that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you or hurt you, I was being an ass." I crossed my arms and pinned him with a hard look.

"Yeah, you were." He groaned and rubbed his forhead.

"Can you just forgive me instead of making me feel worse?" Was it too soon to forgive him? Ha, did I care? No.

I pretty much shouted this, "Of couse! I mean...yeah, whatever. I guess," I muttered. He gave me a half smile and walked over to me. "But," I said, putting a hand on his chest as he leaned toward me, "no kissing or anything yet." He looked at me, confused and a little annoyed.

"What the?" he whined...like always.

"You heard me. Not yet."

"Why?" he mumbled. "That's not fair."

"Grimm, we have forever. And I just don't feel like kissing after what happened. It seems kinda weird, to me, at least." He gave me a strange look.

"Actually...we don't," he said, looking off at nothing.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, squinting my eyes at him and raised my eyebrows.

"Its...um...something I've been meaning to tell you. Uh...we don't have forever. We...we actually only have a few weeks," he said so fast I almost didn't hear him. I felt dizzy as I took in what he said.

"I don't...understand."

"Its been this way from the start. Aiz...um...my boss found out about us. He doesn't want us together so he gave me two months with you," he explained. My brows drew together as I counted the weeks we had been togther.

"Two weeks?" I muttered. "We only have...This isn't some joke, is it, Grimmjow? Your not just making this up?" He shook his head. "Why don't you...what I mean is, can't you just quit or something?"

"That's not how it works. Its complicated, hard to explain. But I can't get away from him. That's just not possible. And I have to listen to him, otherwise...well, I just do"

"Why doesn't he just leave it alone. He doesn't know me." He chuckled bitterly.

"He knows Ichigo, your brother. Its a long story. But, hey, we can make these last couple weeks count. We'll do whatever you want, how about it?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Why? I mean, we have to part after those two weeks are over, why bother?" I said, falling down onto my bed.

"So you just want me to leave now?" I jumped up and grabbed the back of his shirt.

"No!" I shouted. "Don't leave! We'll spend every moment together, we'll act like we have forever together...just...I don't want you to go. Not until you have to. Don't go..." I trailed off. He nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, let's just forget about. No talking or thinking about. Come on, we should...go on a date." I actually beamed up at him.

"Yeah, let's do that! It sounds great." I waved my hands at him. "I have to change, though. Out." He grumbled something about me always telling him to get out but I ignored him, looking back at my closet. I grabbed a pair of simple, black skinny jeans, a loose, black top with a purple rose in the middle , black and white convers, and a purple hoody since it was a bit chilly out. I looked in the mirror, then at Yuzu's dresser and the make-up it held. I was tempted, really. But no. I had never put make-up on in my life, I'd probably end up looking more like a zombie. I decided it would be best to go down stairs rather then flash out the window since Ichigo and Yuzu would worry as to where I was. I pounded down the stairs and looked around for either of them.

"Going out?" asked Yuzu from behind me. I jumped.

"Gosh, Yu, you scared me!" She offered a smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Oh, I'm going out for a while," I told her, heading for the door.

"Wait, what about dinner?" she called to me. I waved my hands at her.

"Don't wait up, I shan't be home in time." I planned on spending every waking moment with Grimmjow. I started off in the direction we usually met up in.

"Where you going?" came Ichigo's voice from behind me. I winked.

"Out," I said, turning toward him. He rolled his eyes.

"Obviously. I meant _where._"

"I...uh...hmm. That's a good question. I was just thinking of going for a walk, actually," I lied.

"Good," he started, "I'll go with you." I put my hands up.

"No! I mean...no. I was thinking of going alone. Yeah, alone. You don't need to go with me," I said only a little too fast. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at me and sighed.

"Who are you meeting up with?" He knows me too well, I thought.

"Wha? Me? Haha. No...one. Just a walk." I smiled cheaply. He walked over to me.

"Then you won't mind me tagging along," he stated.

"No...I wanted to walk alone. Yep, just a nice walk...alone. A nice _alone _walk." Damn, I really suck at this whole "lying" thing.

"I still..." he started.

"Ichigo...home. Go home." I may suck at lying but I didn't at being firm, even if it hurt someones feelings. He mumbled under his breath and stalked off toward home.

I rounded a corning and heard a familuar voice from behind me. "That took _forever,_" grumbled Grimmjow. "Your brother is really annoying, no offence."

"He's not, he's just...my brother," I mumbled.

"Whatever," he muttered, rolling his eyes playfully.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He looked off before he turned back to me and smiled.

"I think I know a place," he answered. "Come on, we can flash. Hold on to my hand." We took off, the wind blowing my already messing hair into even more of a mess. Flashing wasn't what most people thought it was, it was different...somehow. It wasn't like a vampire having super-speed...it was faster, easier, I think. Not that I know what its like for a vampire, but I have an imagination. This may have been said a million times in one of those fantisy/fiction books or movies, but flashing makes me feel so wild and free. Like I can do or be whatever I want, no one can stand in my way. I kinda like it...a lot. I hadn't even been paying attention, all of the sudden Grimmjow stopped and I slammed right into his back.

"Ow," I grumbled, rubbing my forhead with the palm of my hand. When I looked up there were trees. Lot's of trees. I looked around. They were everywhere. Woods. I looked around, confused. "Um," I started, "where might we be?" I questioned.

"Woods. Obviously," he said.

"And why might we be here?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Just follow me, we're not quite there yet." He began walking in a direction that would make us end up deeper into the woods.

"Uh, no. I don't think so." I told him.

He smiled playfully and said, "Afraid, are we?"

"No!" I growled and crossed my arms.

"Then, shall we?" I stared him down for a few minutes.

"Fine!" I said, starting off toward the direction he had been going in.

"Whoa," he called after me. He raced up to me and grabbed me hand and smiled. "Wait for me, I know where the place is."

"Right." We only walked for a little while before we were at a dead end, the bushes and trees too thick to get through. I looked at Grimmjow for an explination.

"Down here," he said, crouching down. I leaned down and saw a hole leading to who-knows-where. "Just...come on. Trust me," he said before I could protest. I nodded, letting him go first. We crawled along the dirty-bush tunnel for a few minutes before it ended and I stood up...finally. I was brushing the dirt off myself when I looked up and saw it. _It! _It was...amazing! The place was rapped up in vines the shielded out everything but the little moonlight that had now risen and shimmered through and rippled on our skin. The moonlight shown bright enough to see the little stream that fed a crystal pond in the middle of the circle of vines. What caught my eye most was the cluster of purple and white flowers the lined every inch of the ground.

"Did you do this?" I asked wide eyed. He grinned down at me.

"I wish I could take credit, but no. I found this place the way it was. Breath taking, isn't it?" I nodded in answer, still taking in the amazingness of it all. This place was incredible!

"I'm curious, though. Why take me here? No offence...but it doesn't seem like something that would suit your personality." I laughed.

"I don't think one has to have a certain..._personality_...as you call it, to find a place like this amazing. I mean look at it!" That's all I had been doing since I got here, gaping and drooling over Grimmjow's amazing find.

"What now?" I asked, smiling. He grinned, almost, it seemed, as a warning. And before I knew it, Grimmjow tackled me and we went falling into the soft flowers. We landed with a humph. I glowered at him. "What the heck..." my voice trailed off as he put his soft lips on mine and stopped my words. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away. "I said no lovey-dovey crap," I grumbled.

"Yeah, but that was before you learned that we had only a certain amount of time left." I glared at him.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about it," I muttered, pushing him off me and sitting up.

"Uh, it was really important?" he offered.

"Right...Of course it was..."

"Serious! Not being able to kiss you _sucks! _You have no idea." He pouted, which instantly made me feel bad. I don't even know why I was making that stuped rule in the first place, it was dumb.

"Fine," I said.

"What? Er...what I mean is...what?" he asked. I rolled over so that he was pushed to the ground and _I _for once was on top. The look of shock quickly vanished from his face just before I planted my lips on his. I loved kissing him, really, it was one of the best things in the world...but I was happy just doing that. Nothing else. Just kissing. I felt his tounge come out and trace my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth slowly. Grimmjow rapped his arms around my waist and switched our positions before I could protest. All of the sudden he just pulled back and sat up.

"Let's just sit here and do nothing but talk, 'kay?" he said.

"Yeah. Let's just do that," I agreed. He rapped his arm around me and we just sat there and did nothing but talk. It was...well, magic.

I got home late. As I reached the door that led to mine and Yuzu's room I heard the faint sniffling of Yuzu crying. I walked in, worried.

"Yu, what's wrong? You okay?" I asked. She looked up at me, her eyes and cheeks red and puffy from crying. She shook her head, more tears falling. I rushed over to her, sat down next to her and rapped my arms around her. "Hey, there, there," I cooed. "What's wrong, Yu?"

"Szeyal...he...he..." she trailed off as more tears fell down her face.

"He what, Yuzu?" I questioned, ready to jump up, find him, and kick his ass if he had hurt my sister.

"He just told me that...that its impossible for us to be together...that...that if he stayed any longer, that I'd get hurt. That someone doesn't want us together...and...and if he doesn't obey them, they will hurt us. Oh, Karin, this is awfull! Its not fair! He's gone!" she shouted. "He's freaking gone! I can't take this, Karin! I can't ta...ke i..t" She erupted into a fit of tears, sobbing loudly on my shoulder. I'd never seen Yuzu this way. Even when our Mother had died she had always put on a smile and said, "I'm fine." So...not even Szeyal were allowed to be together?

"Oh, Yuzu. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." She lifted her head, clenching her teeth together in an attempt to stop her tears.

"Me...too," she got out.

"Its gonna be okay, 'kay? Your going to be fine, your gonna get through this. Your strong, Yu. Your gonna be fine, got it?" She nodded but didn't stop, or rather, couldn't stop, crying.

The two weeks flew by...and now all me and Grimmjow had left was a day. We were meeting at our place, the one he had taken me to two weeks ago. I had told my family that I was going to spend the night at a friends so we could have all night together. I left for it around 8:00pm, which was a little late but we couldn't spend the day's together and I had been busy all day with school and family stuff that held me up. I flashed so that I would get there faster. I entered the clearing and he was at my side without me hardly even seeing him rush there. I wanted to cry. Me! Someone who hates crying and I just wanna brake down and cry at the thought of never seeing him again after tonight. I was going to make tonight count, it was going to be a sweet night. For us both. Grimmjow led me over to the pool of water and we stretched out on the blanket he had lain out. We didn't even say 'Hi', we didn't need to. I took a deep breath before looking him in the eye and touching my lips to his. It was a sweet kiss, it spoke volumes, it reminded me of all the amazing memories we'd had shared...and of all the ones we wouldn't get to. Instead of Grimmjow deepening the kiss in a way that said it was going somwhere else it was me. He noticed and reached up to put both hands on either sides on my cheeks to push me away gently.

"Karin, you don't have to do this. I'm content just spending this last night with you," he told me honestly. I shook my head.

"I want this, really." He looked me right in the eyes.

"Are you sure? Are you really, _really _sure?" he asked me one last time. I nodded.

"I want this." And I did.

I woke, Yuzu breathing softly in her bed. Memories of last night flodded my brain. Flashes of the romantic and sweet kisses we had shared. And I would never get to see him again. He was the first guy I had ever been with like that...and I could never see him again. He was gone...He was really gone.

**(Two months later)**

Shock and a little dread masked my face as I stared down at the little white stick I held in my symbal telling me it was positive. Which meant one thing...I _had _to find Grimmjow. I_ had _to tell him...tell him about the baby..._our _baby... that grew inside me...(_To be continued_)

**What are you thinking right now? Did it suck? I can re-write it if you didn't like it! I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter though! Thanks and please review!**

**HappyVampire! 3 3 3**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Destinys child: part two**_

I flipped, it was the only thing I could think to do. I was...pregnant. The last night me and Grimmjow had been together we...And now I was... Oh, my God! This couldn't be happening...I was only sixteen, for crying out loud! _I need, no, I have to find Grimmjow! _I flashed, not caring if anyone saw me leave, I just needed to get out of here and go find him. I was at our spot in no time, crawling through the bush-holl and popping out when I got to the end.

"Grimmjow!" I screamed. "Grimmjow, I need you! Grimmjow! Grimmjow!" I shouted his name over and over...never getting a reply. Tears streaked my cheeks. "Grimmjow, I need you, Grimmjow! Please..." I tried one last time. No reply...But I would never give up, I would find him. This wasn't the only place I could look...I just...I need him. Right as I turned to leave, a hand was at my throat. I looked up to see a man with brown hair and brown eyes smiling at me like the devil.

"So. Your the girl that Grimmjow has been so upset about," he purred.

"Let...go of...me!" I choked out.

"Tell me, why is it that you are looking for Grimmjow when I gave you two months together? You know the rules, of course. You are not supposed to see each other after those months were up. So tell me this...why are you now looking for him, girl?" His grip on my throat loosened, alowing me to speak.

"Who are you?" I damanded. He grinned.

"You see, you don't ask the questions here, I do. Now answer." His grip tightened for a second before he let me go.

"I...need to... find him," I said between coughing. I rubbed my throat and looked up at him. "Please." He crouched down in front of me and looked me straight in the eye. I held my ground and didn't look away no matter how much I wanted to.

"I gave you two months with him," he finally said. "What do you need to say now that you couldn't say then?"

"Please. Its...I can't tell you. But please! I need to talk to him," I pleaded.

"I'll give you one choice: tell me first or you don't get to talk to him," he told me.

"F...fine! But I get to see him, after I tell you, right?" A smile played on his lips.

"We'll see," was all he said...But I had to tell him, at least it was a shot at getting to see Grimmjow.

I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." His eyes actually widened and his stuped smile vanished.

"So? Why would that..."

"Because its his," I interupted. His eyes got even bigger. He grabbed the hair on the side of my head and dragged me up to my feet, looking me straight in the eye.

"Your not lying. I can tell." He let go of me suddenly. "Fine, you may see him."

"Really?! I can.."

"But," he said, holding up a finger, "if I allow you to see him, you must stay there, where I'm about to take you. You may not leave this place, you may not leave him, you may not see your family again. You will raise this child there. Do you understand?" I didn't need to think about it, I didn't need any time...all I needed was Grimmjow. If that meant giving up my family, my home, as much as that hurt me, killed me, I would do it. Right now I needed Grimmjow, no one else, just him. I stood up straight.

"I understand," I breathed out. The smile that had vanished came back on his lips.

"Great. Oh, sorry, but your going to have to black out here for a second." What was he..._Blackness. _

"Karin! Karin!" I heard someone shouting. I tried to wake up, I really did, but this blackness was pulling me back fast.

I woke up in the softest of beds, feeling as though I had slept a life-time. I tried to roll over but something draping over my waist kept me from doing it. I opened my eyes and turned my head to see what it was. _Oh, my God! _

"Grimmjow!" I screamed, turning so that I could rap my arms around him. He made a sleepy sigh as he woke up. I felt his arms come around me, holding on as though I could vanish.

"Karin, I've missed you." Tears wanted to fall but I wouldn't let them. I had cried enough. He pulled back first, putting his hands on my cheeks. "But I have a question. Why did Azien let you come here? What did you do?" I bit my lip. I had wanted this moment so bad, to tell him about the baby. Now I really had to tell him.

"I...I didn't do anything. Its what _we _did." He looked at me, confused.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned.

"The, um, last night we were with each other...well, you know. We..." my voice trailed off. His eyebrows drew together.

"What are you saying, Karin?" he asked me. I looked up at him, looked into his blue eyes...and it vanished, my fear of telling him, of him being mad or something. Gone.

"We're going to be parents," I breathed out. His eyes widened as wide as could be. "I...I'm...well..."

"Wait...how is that possible?"

"I don't know." He looked off, obviously thinking hard on the subject. Then his eyes wandered down to my tummy and they softened. He trailed his hand down to my tummy and stretched out his hand on it.

"I can't believe this, Karin." He beamed, looking at me with the biggest smile. "This is it. Our child is the key to our being together," he mumered, bringing his hands back to rest on my cheeks. "We can actually be together." He kissed my forhead and I closed my eyes, loving his long missed touch. "Azien, he'll want to watch the child grow, you see. That's why he brought you here, that's why he wants us to raise it. He wants to know what its capable of when its raised by its parents. He thinks it may be...something, I don't know." I rapped my arms around his neck and held tight.

"Right now...all I care about is that we're together again." He nodded against my shoulder, hugging me back. He reached down to my tummy again and smiled down at it.

"A baby...We're going to have a baby." I smiled at him while he talked to my tummy, to our baby.

All of the sudden the door flew open, and Azien, I asumed was him, walked in.

"I would like you to come and have your child checked out by one of my Arrancar's, Szayelaporro. Be there in thirty minutes. Good day," and with that, he walked out.

"Well hello to you too," I grumbled.

"I'm going with you," Grimmjow said protectivly. I sighed in relief.

"Of course you are, I wouldn't go without you." He smiled at that.

"Now, you are two months along?" Szayel asked. I nodded. I wanted to talk to him, to tell him Yuzu was okay...but not even I knew that anymore. He looked, even if he tried to hide it...sad. Destroyed...Alone. All the things I had felt when Grimmjow had left. I didn't pity him, I just understood.

"What's it gonna be?" Grimmjow questioned, leaning from one foot to the other. "Girl or boy?" Syazel raised his eyebrows at him and then looked at me.

"Well, I'm almost done here. I suppose, if you want," he said, pinting to me, "I can give you the sex of the child." I looked at Grimmjow. _He's so excited. _I nodded at Syazel.

"Yes." He put something round over my stomach and turned to his computer-screen-thingy. And there it was...our baby. Mine and Grimmjow's. It was blury, and we could hardy see anything, but still. Syazel's eyes widened a little. "What? What's wrong?" I blurted out.

"No need to be alarmed," he told me.

"Well what is it, Syazel?!" Grimmjow shouted. Syazel actually smiled...a little.

"It's twins." My mouth dropped and my eyes widened. Grimmjow just got a bigger, happier smiled on his face. "A boy and a girl. Well, I have to leave now. Good day."

"I can't believe this. Karin, this is amazing!" Grimmjow cheered.

"For you, maybe. What about me? It would've been bad enough having one baby, its going to be even worse to have two in me!" I jumped off the bed and grabbed my jacket. "This is...this could be hard, Grimmjow." He walked over to me and cupped the sides of my cheeks as he bent his head so that our forheadds were touching.

"Its going to be fine, Karin." I shook my head, grabbing hist wrists.

"I know...but...I'm just too young, I think. I'm only sixteen, Grimmjow."

"Hey, hey, its going to be fine, 'kay? I'm going to take care of you. And...if it weren't for thise, we wouldn't even be in the same room right now," he pointed out.

"I just...I just wish there could have been another way." With that, I walked out, leaving him gaping but quickly following behind me.

"Karin," he said once we got back to his place, "I know your scared. I am too, its natural. But these...our babies...they've already done so much for us," he said, walking over to me and putting his hand on my stomach, then bending down to plant a quick kiss on my lips. "Its okay to be scared, but I'm here for you so that never happens. And your supposed to be there for me too. Okay?" _Oh, my...God, I'm stuped! _I nodded.

"I'm sorry..." I mumered, kissing his cheek.

(Grimmjow's POV)

I waited there, on the rooftop until I felt him arrive.

"Where's my sister, you son of a bitch?!" Ichigo shouted. I put my hands up in defence. As much as I'd like to just kick his ass right now...he deserved to know where his sister was.

"She's with me, she's fine." He pulled out his over-seized sword.

"Then she's not fine! She can't be fine if she's with _you! _Where is she? Where are you keeping her?" I walked up to him, grabbing the child-like boy by his shirt.

"Look, you I may not get along, but that doesn't mean me and her can't. Now, don't worry, I'm not going to start bleeding my heart out, not that I have one," I said, almost smirkink at that. "And just because you think I'm bad, even if I am, doesn't mean I am to her! She came to me, okay? She needs me right now, you have no idea how much." Ichigo stared, wide-eyed at me for a few seconds before pushing me away.

"What do you mean by she needs you?" he finaly asked. "Is my little sister okay?" I almost felt sorry for him, this really was killing him.

"I would tell you..but she'd probably want to do that herself. But your not going to be seeing her for a while." It was his turn to grab my by the coller.

"What's wrong, damn it?! I don't care if she wants to tell me, I'm telling you to!" I stared at him, not scared in the least by him, but I told him anyway. He let go of me when he heard me say it, staggering backwords.

"She...she's what..With you? You and her are going to...?"

"Yeah, we're gonna have a kid, or rather, kids," I said with a smirk. Ichigo stared at the ground for a long time before looking up at me with a sad face.

"Can I see her?" he asked, eyes tearing up slightly. _You really love her, don't you?! _I thought to myself.

"No. That's impossible." His eyes widened.

"Why!" He damanded. "Why can't I see her? She's my sister, for crying out loud!"

"Because Aizen won't let her, he wants her to raise our babies there," I said.

"Get her out of there, damn it!" I shook my head.

"Aizen would never allow it. You know that would just end in someone getting hurt." He clenched his teeth and fists together, then looked up, a softer look in his face.

"Did...did you say babies? What did you mean, she's..."

"Yeah. Its twins, a girl and boy." He smiled slightly.

"Is she happy, at least?"

I stared at the boy for a long time before saying, "She is, I'm making sure of that. You'll have to trust me."

He chuckled bitterly. "Yeah, that'll be the day. Me, trust you, Grimmjow? You've tried to kill me so many times I have lost count. But I'm going to be counting on you. Don't let her get hurt, and tell her I'll find some way to get her back here." I nodded, not that I'd let him take her back. If she came back to the world of the living, we wouldn't be allowed to see each other. "And...tell her I love her." I nodded once more and left.

(Karin POV) _**Three months later**_

"Whoa! It kicked me really hard!" I shrieked.

"Really? Let me feel!" Grimmjow cried, running over to me to feel my tummy.

"There it goes again!"

"I felt it! Ha! My kids are already tough, aren't you little ones?" he cooed. My tummy had grown _a lot _in these past few months. Syazel said it was normal since there was two. I sighed happily as I stroked Grimmjow's hair and he layed his head lightly on my stomach. "Can you believe it? We're going to meet these little guys in four months! I don't wanna wait." I smiled at him.

"Like a child..." I muttered. He lifted his head to look at me.

"I love you too," he grumbled. I laughed, putting my hand over my mouth in an attemt to stop. I loved this, being here with Grimmjow, I thought.

"Hey, I'm hungry, make me something to eat." He grinned at me.

"Whatever you say, _lover._" I blushed and threw another pillow at him.

"Shut up! You know I don't like it when you call me that...Its too...too..."

"Sexual?" he offered.

"Whatever!" He laughed.

"Your so cute when your embarressed."

"Shaddap!"

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving." When he left, my cell-phone, well, it wasn't exactly a cell, it was something they had given me for being contacted, buzzed.

_Szayel_

_I need you to come down to my lab. Now._

_Strange, _I thought. I jumped, or rather, wabbled out of bed, put my shoes on, and walked into the kitchen to get Grimmjow.

"Hey, Szayel said I need to come down to his lab."

"But I just started cooking!" he complained.

"I know...and no offence...but it smells repulsive. Sorry." He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Alright, alright. Let's go," he said, linking my arm in his to help me walk with my over-sized tummy. When we got to Szayel's lab, he led us into the room he usually did my tests in.

"Would you please lay down on the chair?" I nodded and Grimmjow helped me into the lay-back test chair. Szayel brought out the thing he did when he wanted to see the babies and make sure they were okay. He vflipped through a few things on the screen before saying, "As I thought..." he mumered.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Grimmjow asked. Szayel placed his hand on his chin and looked at his screen for a few more minutes.

"Yes, evetything is fine. Sort of."

"Whatta you mean?" Grimmjow questioned, obviously alarmed.

"It would seem that your little ones are growing much faster than I thought."

"Wh..w-w-what are you saying?" I stuttered.

"Let's just say that you'll be having those babies a lot sooner than you thought."

"How soon?" asked Grimmjow.

"I would say anyday now." Grimmjow's eyes widened right before he smiled and turned to me.

"Karin..."

"No! Don't talk about how exciting this is! Its too much right now, this it too much." I jumped off the bed and stormed out. I stormed back to our place, slamming our bedroom door and locking it. I walked over to the bed, wishing I could flop down on it but ended up laying down gently because of my huge stomach. "Ugh!" I growled. _I hate this! I just want to be back to normal._ I was laying on my side when, all of the sudden, Grimmjow was laying behind me, rapping his arms around me.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I guess I hadn't realised that its harder on you than it is on me. Your going through a lot...we both are, you know. So let's get through this together, alright?" I nodded into the pillow. _He's right, we're both going through this. We need to lean on each other a little more. _

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, pregancy's a bitch." He chuckled softly and rested his hand on my tummy.

"Do you think its worth it?" he asked suddenly.

"Of course. I mean, I haven't even meant them...and it already seems like I die for them."

"So you wouldn't change anything, if you could go back?" he questioned. _What's he getting at? _

"No, I wouldn't change a thing. I'd do it a thousand times over." He sighed happily and kissed my cheek.

"Me too," he mumered into my ear.

"Can you believe it? We thought we had another four months to go, now its anyday." I felt him smile on my cheek.

"It kinda makes me thrilled." I think it did the same to me. I admit, I was scared at first, I was terrified, but I had Grimmjow. I shouldn't forget that.

"I...me too," I said softly. I found myself wishing that Ichigo, Yuzu, and even my dad were here. It was hard being away from them, but I couldn't stay away from Grimmjow. Like I've been saying over and over, I need him. Or rather, we need each other. "Grimmjow?"

"Mmm, yeah?"

"I'm glad we're here, doing this."

Yeah? Me too."


	7. Chapter 7

**So I finally have internet again and will be updating much, much faster. To be honest, looking back...I don't like my sixth chapter too much. But oh, well. I'll just go with it. Enjoy! :)**

(Grimmjow)

Karin mumbled softly in her sleep. I couldn't sleep lately. I found myself staying up late, watching her sleep. _Protective. _That's what it is. She was carrying my child, it was only natural to want to protect them both. I also found that I was pondering the Akutuka and Vilaya fact. I had put it off to the side, too many things had been going on. But if Karin was realated to them, and she was, than that was something amazing. Of course, since she doesn't have much of their blood...she wouldn't be as powerful as them, but she could still be something great. I nestled my head in the crook of her neck, finally deciding to try and get some sleep.

"Ichigo...Yuzu..." Karin mumbled.

"What?" I asked. She turned in my arms so she was half facing me.

"Dad..." A sharp pain ran through my chest. I was selfish, keeping her from her family like this...But I would never in a million years give her up. No matter what!

"Shhh. There, there. I'm here."

"Grimmji..." she mumble one last time before turning her back to me again.

"Grimm what?" I said but she ignored me, sleeping. I sighed and let sleep finally take over.

(Karin)

I bit my lip nervously.

"Your lip is going to come off," Grimmjow stated. Oh, right. Ow! I stopped attacking my lip and closed my eyes with a sigh. "Is something wrong?" Grimmjow asked.

"No. Not really."

"Then what?"

"I've been thinking."

"Uh oh...This can't be good," he teased.

"Shut up. I've been thinking about names, you know, for the babies." He smiled at me. "And no. We're not naming them Grimmjow." He pouted. "But, I was thinking maybe Grimmji for the boy." He perked up a little.

"I guess its the closest I'll get, huh? I like it." I smiled. "What about the girl?"

"I was thinkng...and I can't think of anything. So maybe we'll just wait till she's born?"

"I like that," he mummered, walking up to me and kissing my forhead. _Oh...crap. _

"Grimmjow!"

"What?" he asked, looking alarmed.

"I think my...I think I'm..." I scratched out.

"What? You mean your..? Now?!"

"Its not my fault! Its not like I can choose when I go into labor!" I shouted at him.

"Szayel! You need him!"

"Duh!"

**(TIME SKIP: 8 hours later)**

I layed there, nestling my newly born babies against my chest. Grimmjow was pestering and whining about wanting to hold them.

"Wait, please," Szayel said. "They need skin-to-skin contact with their Mother for at least another half an hour." Grimmjow pouted. I smiled weakly at him as he bent down and kissed my forhead, long and sweet-like.

"You okay?"

"'Bout time you asked how I was doing," I grumbled. His faced turned red to my delight.

"I must have asked a million times when you were in labor!" he replied.

"I think you were asking yourself that more than me," I stated, smiling.

"What! Your grip was _braking _my hand. I knew I shouldn't have said, "here, go ahead and squeez my hand as hard as you want"." I laughed. "Are you tired?" he asked after a while.

"Mmhmm. I am." But I forced myself to stay awake for the rest of the half hour so that Grimmjow could take at least one of the babies while I slept.

**(two days later)**

"We're home," I mumered into Grimmji's ear. Szayel had insisted I stay so that he could make sure me and the babies would be alright. Plus I'd mostly slept through those two days. Grimmjow held Koizora, our little girl, in his arms gently, mumering to her.

(Aizen)

I headed to Grimmjow and Karin, wanting to see the babies that shouldn't have even been able to be created in the first place. I opened the door quietly and walked in, seeing nothing. I went to the bedroom, the door gaping open.

"I wish that my family could see them," I heard Karin say. "I..I really miss them, Gr..Grimmjow." She was crying.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, Karin. I'm so sorry." Grimmjow...he said it so softly, even though I knew he knew I was there, he was showing his weak side to comfort this girl. I watched the couple for several minutes. Then...one of the babies made a sighing sound and looked at its Mother, almost like it was trying to cheer her up. And I remembered...a memory long forgotten.

_"Father! Oh, Father, I'm so glad your home," cheered a young boy with chocolate hair and eyes to match. A woman walked out of the house and ran up to rap her arms around my neck and I hugged her back._

_"Oh, I missed you, Aizen!" she cried._

_"I missed you too, Nezume," I said to the woman...my wife. "And you too, Morya," to the boy...my son._

_"You should't be gone so long, Aizen," scolded Nemume. "After all, family should stick together."_

I came out of the flash back, falling to the ground and gasped for air. A memory...from when I was human. I had had a family..and I had feelings...I loved them...And at that moment..I knew what I had to do. I stood up and walked into the room. Grimmjow growled and Karin glared. I stared them down for several moments before saying, "Leave. Go home to your family...After all, family should stick together," I quoted my wife.

(Karin)

I knocked on the door to my house. I didn't know why Aizen had let us go...but he had, and I couldn't be more happy! A few minutes later, Yuzu opened the door.

"Ye...Karin! Oh my God! Karin!" she shouted, tears in her eyes as she rapped her arms around me in a death grip. I hugged her back just as much and let a tear or two fall of my own. I saw Ichigo run around the frame of the door and freeze as he saw me.

"Karin!" he cried, rapping his arms around me and Yuzu both while Grimmjow stood back, holding the babies. And then...my dad came out.

"Dad!" I ran to him and hugged him.

"Oh, Karin, we were all so worried," he breather out, lifting me into the air and swinging me around like he had done when me and Yuzu were little. Grimmjow cleared his throat and we all looked at him, and all of their eyes widened as they saw the blue haired, cat eared Grimmji and the Black haired, cat eared Koizora.

"This is Grimmji and Koizora," I told them, rushing up to take Koizora. "My and Grimmjows babies," I said, waiting for their reply. Yuzu rushed forward.

"Can I hold her?" I handed Koizora to Yuzu and she beamed at the child. Ichigo petted her head when Yuzu walked over to him, asking if he wanted to hold her to. And then my dad stepped forward in front of Grimmjow.

"Leme hold 'em!" he shouted, smiling like an idiot..and I smiled right back...like an diot.

_The End_


End file.
